kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Erasing the Past
Now, with help of Ares, the ErrorLandians decide to deal with the rebellion, who have proven to be more resilient and organized than they had thought. But... '''why?' Operation: Erasing the Past is the 3rd ErrorLandian co-op mission and the last one seen on Falanta. The pro-Confederate rebels have been declared a threat to the empire’s wellbeing, and preparations have been made to strike at the cell’s nucleus. Cutscene News Reporter: ''Attacks are being carried out by rebellious men and women in dark clothing carrying Confederate flags. They claim to want to restore Ivan to power, but with him dead and having no known bloodline, how would this be possible? Conspiracy theorists from all over are trying to figure out tonight. Colonel Percy: *sigh* Some people never change. Even after he was executed live by WindowsError, people belive that Ivan still lives somehow. It boggles the mind... No matter; these uprisings end today. All of you, we’ve recieved data that the rebels have set up on a remote island in the middle of the New Pacific Ocean. It could’ve been anyone’s job, but I believe that all of you are competent enough to get this done. You’ve proven to be able to sync very well no matter the situation. Something’s not right... “Huh, I’ve felt this sort of feeling only once before...” Music: Red Alert 3: Uprising - Sigma Island The Mudskippers drop off their passengers, an MCV and a Fury Tank, with another one holding Ares (but for only 1 player). 2 APCs also climb ashore with Cyborg Soldiers on board. On each side of the island, there were a total of 4 resource bases and each of the commanders overtook them with their somewhat limited forces. One of the commanders sent Ares to assist the commander in the north, whose forces had ran into some trouble with rebels. Once that was dealt with, all of the commanders deployed and set up forward bases. The rebels sounded the alarm as investigation teams were sent to survey each of the commanders’ bases, which the ErrorLandian forces rallied to defend. After the easy battle, they receive a voice message that sounded creepily familiar... David and Goliath “Ares shall fight me, alone. We will settle this like gentlemen.” - Thor’s pilot, challenging Ares to “gentlemanly” combat The experimental Destroyer Warmech, now named Thor, was stolen from RoboTech and taken here, as if they knew ErrorLandia would get their hands on Ares. They began suspecting that they had an artifical advisor of some sort, as if the man behind everything wasn’t a man, but a machine. Thor’s challege reached Ares, forcing the commander to send him to the target location, alone. Both sides watched as Ares held his ground against Thor, who towered over him at 35 feet. As Thor tried to blast Ares with its laser, the mech avoided it and continued closing the distance until he was in range to grab him. Though this also meant that he was in range of Thor’s hammer arm, that didn’t worry him as once Ares landed the first hit, Thor was as good as a dented tin can. Without warning, Ares grabbed Thor’s hammer arm and disabled it, leaving Thor without a way to defend itself. Ares acted quickly and started punching Thor’s large chest-plate until ending with an uppercut. Thor simply fell over, and the battle was over. Thor’s pilot was left unconcious but was later recovered from the battle. Now that Ares had won, he returned to the commander to lead an assault. Not Over Yet “Hey, just because you won doesn’t mean this is over! Everyone, fight till the end!” Music: Half Life 2 - CP Violation Of course, the mission isn’t that easy; it never is. The inner part of the island was protected by an unbreakable wall with bridges crossing over it. Knocking out the 2 Construction Yards protecting the Conheart should leave it vulnerable to capturing, but it was protected by powerful AA defenses to prevent commanders from trying to cheese through the mission with Talon Bombers. The rebels fight using outdated Confederate equipment as well as some stolen ErrorLandian tanks and other vehicles. The 4 commanders assaulted the base and swept away their valiant defenders, some of whom were pacified and later taken into custody. The Construction Yards fell one-by-one until an engineer was able to get inside the Conheart, but since he was scared of such a daunting task, he requested that 1 Warrior from each of the commanders accompanied him... After-Action Cutscene Battle Engineer: So, what do you think’s in here? Warrior #1: I don’t know, maybe some sort of treasure of unimaginable value? Warrior #2: I hope so; that’ll be something to tell the kids about! Warrior #3: No... I think it’s just something like a computer. That would explain these cables running on the ground... wait, cables? Warrior #1: Nice going, man! Let’s see where it leads... Battle Engineer: So, it looks like it goes through this door and... WOAH! Warrior #3: See? I told you it was a computer! Warrior #4: Don’t have to rub it in, Mr. Obvious. Warrior #3: That’s Captain Obvious to you, soldier-boy! Battle Engineer: And a terminal! Let me see if I can get it running... Battle Engineer: Wait, what?! Who are you?! A.I. Avatar: *heh heh* Hello there. Warrior 2: [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=rEq1Z0bjdwc General Keno]''-uh... wait a minute. Just who are you anyway?'' A.I. Avatar: [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=jbU-4eAxl6I Good guess, but actually no.]'' I am Ivan.'' Warrior #4: “Ivan”? Now that’s a name I haven’t heard in years... Battle Engineer: Boys, c’mon. This is, like, 9th grade. Do you guys even remember who Ivan was? Because I do. Artificial Ivan: I see at least one of you is somewhat intelligent. Now, if you excuse me for a second. *machine guns spring up* Artificial Ivan: I am afraid you have all outlived your usefulness. Warrior #1: What?! No! I have a family back home! Warrior #2: Wait, guys, everyone huddle up... *incomprehensible whispering* Artificial Ivan: Before I kill you, I would like to know what you are talking about. Battle Engineer: ...No, Ivan. I’m afraid you’ve outlived your usefulness. Artificial Ivan: Fool. I am immortal. I am perfect. Nothing you can do will stop me. Battle Engineer: I know. *pulls out a USB* But this can. Artificial Ivan: And what is “this”? Battle Engineer: I think you and I both know what “this” is. *plugging the USB into the terminal* Artificial Ivan: You wouldn’t dare. Eliminate them now! Terminal message: Transferring data: Ivan. To: USB Port. Security system access denied. Artificial Ivan: No... it cannot be! Warrior 4: Yes, it can be! Artificial Ivan: Oh, shut up! I will return! I will destroy all of you! Artificial Ivan: MARK MY WOOoor-'' Terminal message: Upload complete. Please remove device. Warrior #1: ''Well, that was anticlimactic. Battle Engineer: *phew* I reckon that’s a wrap! Command, we’ve got the package in tow, and I don’t think you’ll believe what we saw in here! Aftermath Music: Left 4 Dead 2 - The Monsters Within Now that Ivan is trapped in a storage device for all of eternity, he was taken back to ErrorLandian-controlled territory. Unsure of what to do with him, he wasn’t thrown into the ocean like one would likely do to a sentient and malevolent A.I. Instead, he was plugged into WindowsError’s pet rock, Dwight. Eventually, they decided to unplug him and gave him a little speaker-microphone hybrid so he could talk and hear. Perhaps his story wasn’t so bad after all. However, that wasn’t important. ErrorLandia needed to prepare to clean up Delteros. Trivia * The mission was more heavily inspired by Red Alert 3: Uprising’s last Soviet operation, As Time Stood Still, similarly to Operation: Rolling Blackout in the original ErrorLandian Campaign. * The exposure of a rebellion’s intentions to the world is also reminiscent of the ending of the Soviet Uprising campaign where Rupert Thornley’s intentions are revealed to the world.